


Dinner Surprise

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [2]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has promised Lucia a surprise for dinner but she gets home late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Surprise

You're late home, rushing into the apartment building out of breath. As you ride up in the elevator you hope that Norman isn't going to be mad at you. He said he had a surprise for dinner tonight but your train was delayed and it's taken you forever to get home.

You quickly unlock the door to his apartment and hurry into the kitchen, only to find it empty and no sign of any meal cooking. Feeling confused, you are just putting down your bag on the kitchen table and taking off your coat when you hear noises coming from the living room. 

You're about to push open the door when you hear a loud groan, the kind you usually only hear in your bedroom. Curious now, you quietly push the door open just a bit and peer through the gap.

Norman is on the sofa, completely naked with his head thrown back and his eyes closed. Kneeling between his thighs is Sean, also naked, one hand digging into Norman's hipbone, the other wrapped around the base of his cock as he slides his mouth over it.

Your breath catches in your throat at the sight as Norman writhes under Sean's expert touch and groans loudly again. His hands alternate between pulling Sean's hair and fisting the sofa cushions. Sean's head is moving slowly, cheeks hollowed as he sucks hard. You know from experience just how much he's teasing Norman, just as you would. 

The scene before you is so raw and just so fucking hot that you feel your pussy start to ache inside and the first feeling of wetness slicks your walls. Almost without thinking you slide a hand into the waistband of your skirt and slip two fingers into your panties to rub against your clit which throbs at your touch.

You bite your lip, watching as Sean increases his pace, bobbing his head faster as Norman thrashes beneath him, bucking his hips up to meet his mouth. You know his body so well, you can see his orgasm building in every twitching muscle and with a grunted, "Fuuucckk, maaaann", he comes into Sean's mouth, body taut and slicked with sweat as Sean swallows every drop and then slides Norman's pulsing cock from his mouth, smacking his lips and grinning his evil grin. Norman deflates back into the sofa, eyes still closed and breath hitching in his chest. 

Sean reaches behind him for a beer from the coffee table and takes a long swig. As he turns back, his eyes meet yours through the half open door. A huge smile splits his face and he leaps to his feet, crossing the room and pulling the door all the way open. 

 _"Sweetheart! You're late. You need a hand with that?"_  he says, looking down to where your hand is still inside your underwear. 

He smiles that shit eating grin of his again, eyes sparkling and doesn't give you a chance to answer before he pulls out your hand and takes your fingers in his mouth. A small moan passes your lips as he sucks on your juices, slicking his tongue over every inch. 

With a pop he pulls his mouth off but keeps a grip on your hand, rubbing the ball of his thumb across your palm. He looks back over his shoulder as Norman comes up behind him, hooking an arm around his neck.

 _"Are you harassing my woman, bro?"_  he growls, tightening his grip.

_"Well, she was asking for it. She was over here having fun by herself and didn't even invite us to play. I think she needs to be punished, don't you?"_

Norman stares at you intensely for a moment and you're acutely aware of the wetness growing between your legs and the ache inside you intensifies. He relinquishes his grip on Sean's neck and moves closer. You can smell the heady scent of his sex, mingled with the whiskey he's been drinking and you lick your lips in anticipation. 

Slowly, he unbuttons your blouse, tugging it from your skirt and letting it slide from your shoulders. Your nipples are immediately hard, straining against the silky material of your bra. Gently, he slides the straps from your shoulders, letting your breasts fall free. 

As he moves his hands around you to finish undoing your bra, Sean gets behind you and releases your skirt, letting it fall to the floor so you are left in nothing but your soaking panties. Suddenly their hands are all over your body, Sean reaching around from behind to roughly grab at your breasts, pulling and tweaking at your nipples while Norman runs his hands up your thighs and over your hips. 

He leans forward and meets your lips with his, tongue thrusting into your mouth to fight with yours, teeth grazing your lip. He sucks your bottom lip into his mouth, holding it for a second before releasing it and trailing hot wet kisses down your neck. 

He nibbles at the point where your neck meets your shoulder, knowing your turn on spots as well as you know his.

Behind you, Sean slaps your ass lightly and brings a hand up and around to grip your chin, tilting your head to one side as he takes over sucking on your neck while Norman moves his kisses and licks down over your belly.

He bites his way back up setting your skin on fire with his teeth and lips. Meanwhile, Sean's hands slide down your back and sneak around to your hipbones. You lean back against him as he slides his fingers past the top of your panties and plunges them into your wetness. 

He strokes slowly and rhythmically and you can feel his erection pressing feverishly into your ass as you grind back against him. Norman moves in to kiss you again, pressing his body against yours and trapping Sean's hand between you. He licks his way into your mouth before pulling away and looking over your shoulder at Sean.

 _"Get her panties off, now,"_  he says, forcefully. 

Sean doesn't hesitate, almost ripping them from you. Completely naked now, Norman leads you across the room. He nods his head at Sean who takes a seat straddling the ottoman in front of the sofa. Norman positions you in front of him and sits you down between Sean's legs, your back against his chest, his cock pressing against the small of your back. 

 _"Take her arms,"_  growls Norman and Sean complies, pulling your arms behind you and pinning your wrists with one hand. 

 _"Open your legs,"_  Norman says, kneeling in front of you, running his hands up your thighs. You part your knees, exposing your glistening lips to him.

 _"Wider,"_  he snaps, pushing on your thighs, stretching you to your limit. 

The noise that escapes from your mouth is almost inhuman as he ducks his head and plunges his tongue into your slickness. You start to squirm as he slides his tongue inside you and Sean tightens his grip on your wrists with one hand and brings his other arm around your front to massage your breast, pulling hard on your nipple.

It doesn't take much before you're panting and begging for him not to stop. The sensation of his long, warm tongue slipping in your wetness, his lips wrapping around your clit and sucking hard and his teeth grazing your skin send you into a frenzy. You try to rise up to meet his mouth wanting him deeper inside of you, just craving more of his amazing tongue but his hands are pressed firmly on your thighs keeping them far apart and effectively pinning you open beneath him. He works at you for what seems an eternity until your legs are trembling beneath his hands and you can feel your wetness dripping from you. Barely able to think straight, you cry and moan and then gasp loudly as he pulls off your clit with one last suck and sits back on his heels. 

 _"I want you to fuck her first,"_  he says to Sean, his voice husky and low. 

He releases your thighs and you feel Sean let go of your wrists. Norman pulls you up towards him, holding you up as your legs buckle slightly. You hear Sean changing position behind you and then Norman is guiding you backwards to straddle Sean's lap, holding his straining cock in position as you impale yourself on it. 

You hear Sean grunting behind you as he starts thrusting upwards. You match his movements, raising yourself slightly each time to plunge back down as he pushes up. Norman is still kneeling in front of you, watching intently, one hand absently stroking his own erection.

He leans into your space, hands returning to your thighs as they move up and down, eyes locking with yours. He runs his tongue over his lips. 

_"You fucking love that, don't you, huh? How does it feel to have another man's cock filling you up? Tell me."_

You try to catch your breath. 

 _"It's so fucking good,"_  you manage to pant out between thrusts.

_"Yeah? I knew you'd like that, you dirty slut. Someone else pounding that sweet hole of yours. You're a fucking filthy whore, Lucia, and I'm going to have to punish you for that."_

He reaches out and finds your clit with his thumb, wiggling it furiously as Sean keeps up his rhythm from below, both of you now drenched in sweat.

_"Come on you dirty bitch, come for me, come for Sean. Show him how much you appreciate him fucking you. Come on, ride him harder. That's it."_

You increase your pace, slapping against Seans' thighs with every down thrust, his rigid cock pummeling your insides until suddenly you're coming hard, screaming his name as your body pulses and contracts around him with a flood of wetness. He stiffens beneath you and digs his fingers into your hips as his own orgasm takes him, a string of senseless profanity falling from his lips.

You collapse back against him, your bodies quivering from the exertion, sweat mingling as his softening cock slips out of your dripping pussy. You start to raise yourself off him and feel Norman's hands taking your own and pulling you to your feet. He wraps you in his arms, hands sliding over your slick skin as he kisses your eager mouth then whispers in your ear.

_"My turn."_

He doesn't give you time to catch your breath before roughly spinning you around and pushing you over onto the sofa on your knees.

He positions himself behind you and you feel him rubbing the head of his cock against the lips of your pussy, teasing your entrance by just sliding the tip in then withdrawing it.

He leans down over your back, breath hot on your skin.

_"What do you want me to do, my nasty girl, my filthy, darling Lucia? Talk to me."_

You try to reposition yourself, trying to take more of his cock than just the head.

_"I want you to fuck me, baby. I want your rock hard cock to pound my pussy until neither of us can see straight. I want you to slide your length into me right now as far as you can and bang my fucking brains out."_

He doesn't need telling twice as he pushes his hips forward, moving his full length into you until his balls are tight against your ass.

_"Fuck me, Norman, please, fuck me hard."_

He starts banging into you at a crazy pace, one hand on your back to steady himself, the other wrapped in your hair pulling your head back harshly.

He bites hard at your neck, bruising your skin but you don't care. All that matters is him inside you, filling you up. You turn your head and see Sean watching you getting fucked, a half smile on his face, and it turns you on even more. Then Norman changes his angle slightly and suddenly he's hitting your g-spot with every thrust. You close your eyes in ecstasy as sensation after sensation ripples out from that point. You squeeze around his cock as hard as you can, hearing his breath quicken as you do.

_"Yes... there... right there. Don't stop. God, Norman, fuck me harder. Please..."_

His breath is ragged now, both hands gripping your hipbones as he slams into you.

_"Dammit, baby, fuck, fuck, fuck! You filthy bitch, you've had two cocks in you tonight and you're still begging for more. How...do...you...like...that...huh?!"_

He punctuates each word with a thrust and you roll your hips back to meet him. 

_"I'm going to... I'm... I'm coming... I'm coming...Norman... fuck..."_

Your body explodes once again, even more intensely than the first time and just seconds later he comes too.

 _"Shit... fucking Lucia... slut... fuck...Lucia!"_ He's practically howling your name at the end.

He thrusts slowly into you a few more times until he's spent and then pulls out of you, flopping down onto the sofa and pulling you down in front of him so he can curl his feverish body around yours. He wraps his arms around you and gently kisses the nape of your neck. You snuggle back against him as your body comes down from its high. You look across at Sean who's still sprawled across the ottoman and he grins at you. 

 _"So, I guess nobody is making me dinner then?"_ you ask.

 


End file.
